Soul Binding Deal
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: "Oh, and," White added. Black looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "you have to perform in the shows, for all your little friends to know that you belong to us."
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Binding Deal**

All**- So, um, please thank **horsewhisper3 **for requesting this story.**

Horsewhisper3- **I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out how you want. If it doesn't, feel free to yell and criticize me. No, seriously, do so I can improve it. XD**

**Chapter 1-**

Alice Liddel was cautiously walking around, making sure not to be spotted by a certain someone. Above her, several multicolored lights hung high and bright. To her left and right, neon colored tents were to be found.

Yes, Alice was in the circus.

A sigh of relief escaped through her lips when she rounded the corner of a concession stand. The ringmaster was nowhere insight.

Again, the foreigner thought of how she ended up in the circus.

"_Hey! Alice!" Boris called out to the girl in the clockmaker's office._

_Alice turned, smile on her face, to look at the cat. "Hello Boris," she greeted._

_Julius looked up from his desk, anger and annoyance evident on his face. "Would you stop barging in here like that? You've done it for the past two weeks," the bluenette snarled, returning to his work._

"_Julius," Alice sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to be so rude."_

_The man scoffed._

_The cat grinned. "It's all right Alice. The man's just upset because he hasn't had his beauty sleep."_

_Alice turned to look at the punk in disbelief. "Boris!" she scolded._

_An innocent look crossed Boris's face. All his kitten traits were starting to take over. His ears flopped down, his tail swished, his nose twitched, and his eyes went wide. "I-I'm sorr-ry Alice. I just wanted to go to the circus with you," he sniffled._

_A shudder went down the girl's spine. "Why the circus?" she asked, to overwhelmed by the boy's cuteness to completely refuse._

_Boris kept the act up. "There's this ride there…"_

"_There's rides at the amusement park. Where you live," Julius saved Alice from speaking, not looking up from his work._

_Now the cat's eyes went watery. "Y-yes but none l-like this one." His voiced cracked._

So… Alice was at the circus. Still, Boris was nowhere to be found! He had run off to get cotton candy, but never returned!

Fed up with waiting, Alice decided to go look for him. Her eyes scanned the area everywhere for the cat, while making sure the ringmaster was not there. Sighing again, this time in frustration, she turned around. "Ahh!" she shrieked.

Standing there, so close, was the ringmaster himself. A smile was planted on the Joker's face. A sick and twisted one. "Now," he almost purred. With his hands on his hips, White began to circle around the girl. "what would you be up to, Miss?"

Alice shivered. The tone in his voice, the feeling of his eyes on her, made her scared out of her mind.

As White came back in front of her a voice shouted out, "F****** b****! Where do you get off thinking you can just f****** drag your a** around this place!"

"Now, Black, there's no need to be rude. The fact that she is here means that she has the freedom to wander in and out as she pleases," White sighed.

"Who gives a f***? If the b**** isn't going to stay I don't want her lazy a** here!" Black hissed from the mask on White's belt.

Alice took a step back, catching a glint in White's ruby eye as he looked down at the mask. "I-I'd better go," she mumbled, turning around and preparing to make a run for it.

Then, White caught her wrist. "Since you're here, why don't you play a game of cards?" he asked, all the sweetness in his voice overwhelming. Alice could almost smell honey on his breath as he spoke, it was that sweet.

Before an answer formed the world melted. All the bright lights were replaced by flickering, dim ones. All the tents replaced by bars of steel. Alice groaned, turning to the jester. "Fine, one quick game."

A strong arm wrapped itself around her slim waist. Stands of red hair fell on her cheek. "Well then, w****, why don't we make the game interesting," Black sneered into Alice's ear, causing her yet again to shudder.

White walked closer, reaching his hand out to caress the foreigner's cheek. "Yes, we should," he mumbled, bringing his face down to her own.

Swallowing hard, Alice squeaked out, "How?"

Evil smiles appeared on both Joker's faces. "You win, you can leave-" White started but was cut off by his counterpart.

"If we win, you f****** have to plant your a** here and let us do whatever we f****** want to do with you!" Black hissed.

"Oh, and," White added.

Black looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"you have to perform in the shows, for all your little friends to know that you belong to us."

**I really hope that came out ok and that I didn't get their characters wrong. If I did please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

_A simple game of go fish, _Alice thought to herself. _A simple game of go fish, that's all. No worries. No worries._

Right now the girl was sitting across a table from White. The two had already started the game, and Alice was loosing drastically. She thought if she picked a simple game she could win, of course, it was rare to win against White Joker.

Yet again, she lost a pair to the jester. Not just the jester, no, it would've been easier if it was just the jester, but the prison guard had to go ahead and help his counterpart. This was at no possible ways fair! Two on one, and the two practically counted as ten since they were so good!

_Ten on one. Huh. I'm sure beat. Why did I even agree to this? Oh, yea, White had his whip out and Black had a cell open. _The memories sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

Noticing this, White asked, "Cold?"

Alice glared at him.

"The b**** is just f****** upset 'cause she's loosing," Black snarled.

Now Alice glared at him, earning a glare back. As the two were having a silent go at each other White sighed. Untying the checkered cloth from his waist he walked over behind the girl. Gently, which surprised Alice even more than what he was doing, the ringmaster tied the cloth around her shoulders. "There," he mumbled, returning to his original seat.

Alice looked at him in wonder. "Why did you do that?" she asked, amazement evident in her voice.

White smiled, yet again a sinister one. "I can't have the star of my show catching a cold now can't I?"

With a pout the foreigner muttered, "You haven't won yet."

"Oh but I will. You see, not only do I already have more than half the pairs, but I also caught a look at your cards," White stated mater of factly.

The brunette looked down at her cards in horror.

"F****** b****! Can't even hid her cards!" Black laughed.

Now Alice was on the verge of tears. She threw down her cards and stormed away. "I quit!" she shouted, running off.

The Jokers looked at each other. "Well, we won," White sighed.

"We haven't f****** won unless the w**** is here!" Black disagreed.

"Then should we-"

"F*** yea!"

Alice collapsed on the ground of Joker Forest, the leaves beneath her crunching as she sat. Breathing heavily she looked up at the sky only to have the sun shine down in her eyes. "Ugh…" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut tight and looking away.

Her hands were shaking and suddenly she found salt water pouring from her eyes. Sniffling she wiped the tears away. "I-I can't cry," Alice hiccupped. "I-I wont."

With that she fell asleep on the cold dirt floor of the forest.

A yawn escaped the foreigner's lips. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, only to be looking right into a pair of blood red eyes. "Boo," the owner of the eyes said.

"Ahhh!" Alice yelled, crawling backwards and hitting her head on a tree behind her. "Oww," she moaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Haha! Alice is so funny!"

Alice looked up to see none other that the knight of hearts. "A-Ace! You scared me!" she chided him.

The smiling buffoon stood. That was when she saw what he was wearing. It was a working outfit, a black one that was similar to… no, that couldn't be. Why would Ace- but then again, why wouldn't he? Ace looked down at Alice and his smile widened impossibly wider. "Well, it looks like your scared even more now," he laughed.

The foreigner stood up quickly and started to back away from the man.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked innocently, like he truly didn't know. Then it dawned on him. Ace looked down to what he was wearing. It was a black prison guard suit. Now his grin turned evil as he approached the girl. "Looks like you catch on quick."

"Stay away from me Ace," Alice warned, looking around anxiously for something to hit him with.

"Aww, but that wouldn't be fun. I mean, the Jokers promised to let me in on the deal once in awhile." Now his pace quickened a little. "Wouldn't that be fun, Alice?"

_Aha! _Alice shouted in her mind. Instantly she bent down and picked up a long branch that had lost it's leaves. "Stay back," she warned, holding the branch in front of her like it was a sword.

Ace looked at the branch and burst out laughing. "Alice, that's a branch! Even if it was a sword do you think you'd stand against me, the knight of hearts?" he yelled between laughter.

All hope drained from her features as she dropped her feeble weapon.

"That's a good little foreigner," Ace mumbled as he pushed her against a tree truck.

"What will you do?" Alice asked, all life sounded like it was drained from her voice.

Again, that smile shone across his face. "Well, I could listen to your heart more often."

Alice shook her head. "I don't mean that. What will you do, better yet, what are you doing?"

Ace looked confused. "I'm taking you back to the Jokers."

"Why? What would even posses you to listen to them?"

"They're my boss," Ace told her.

Now Alice was the confused one. "What about Vivaldi?"

The knight lost all sense of humor. "She's not my boss. I hate my role. I'll do anything to be free. That's why I take clocks for Julius, and why I help the Jokers around the prison."

"So you've been doing this for a while?"

"Longer than you've ever been here. Now, let's get going." With that Ace hauled Alice over his shoulder and removed something from his belt. Alice caught a brief glance of it. The thing was a mask, almost identical to the one Black talked out of on White's belt. "I have her," he spoke into it.

"Good," White's voice sounded.

"About f****** time, b******!" Black's voice snarled.

Before her eyes, like a million times before, the forest faded into that of the prison.

**Ok! Chapter 2, done! Yay! Thank you for the idea with Ace, horsewhisper3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

The forest slowly faded into the prison, just like the circus did. Standing in front of Alice were Black and White, both had their arms folded across their chests. "You're back," White mumbled to Alice.

"F****** knight! Why didn't you f****** hurt the w****?" Black snarled.

Ace spun around, causing Alice to face the opposite way and giving her a slight headache. _Why can't he just put me down? _she thought in irritation.

"Haha! I didn't think you'd want me to do that!" Ace laughed cheerfully.

Black muttered something under his breath and White said, "You can go now Ace. Put Alice down."

The knight did as he was told, softly placing the girl on her feet, and leaving. Not before winking at her, though. Alice shuddered, knowing he meant something like _I'll be back soon._

"Now, I think it's about time we get to work with your act." White grabbed Alice's hand and started to pull her away.

"What about me?" Black asked, annoyed.

White turned to face his counterpart. "First the role holders need to know that she's ours." With that the two left the prison guard behind.

**At the Circus**

Two jester children stared up in horror. Never, ever, had this happened before.

Besides them White Joker looked up too. A smug smile was planted on his face. Clapping his hands together he yelled, "Way to go Alice! You're almost to the end!"

Alice, who was balancing on the tightrope and was the center of attention, looked down. The ground below her seemed so far out of reach, and the people walking about seemed like ants. She gulped and took a deep breath. "I can do this, I can do this," she muttered to herself.

Looking back ahead of her, she took another wobbly step, then another, then another. "Yes!" she yelled as she found the platform two walks away from her.

Clapping was heard down below and Alice knew it was White. "When you reach the platform, climb down! I want to show you something!" he yelled up at her.

The foreigner nodded and prepared to take another step.

Just then there was a loud cry. It wasn't human, but it sure was loud. Loud enough to cause Alice to flinch and drop her balancing stick.

"No!" she screamed. Not thinking she reached to grab it. Of course, she couldn't, and this caused her to loose her balance. "Ahhh!" Alice was falling, and stupid White never had a net beneath the tightrope. Desperate, she reached her arms up. "Ugh!" she shouted as she was yanked slightly. A sigh escaped the girl's lips when she realized she had caught the rope in her hand.

"Alice!" White exclaimed. "Stay there!" Then to the jester children. "Get a net and set it up. Quickly!"

The brunette looked down to see the children run off. Now, more so than before, the height she was at scared her. A few whimpers escaped from her lips and her eyes began to water. _Why did White have to have me do this? Couldn't he have me do something less dangerous? Now I'm stuck- on no! _Her panicked thoughts were interrupted as she felt another yank. Looking back up at the rope she found it escaping her grasp.

White realized this and aligned himself so he was right under her. "Try to hang on! If you fall I'll catch you!" he yelled.

Alice thought this through. If she fell from this height, and he were to catch her, he'd be hurt. She'd never hear the end of it, and he might actually try to kill her. Again, she began to cry.

A sound of disgust was heard beneath her. "Stop crying!" White demanded. "You're getting me wet!"

That did it. "I'm up here, holding on for dear life, and you have the nerve to tell me to stop crying? Just because you're getting a bit wet? You're the whole reason this happened! If you'd just- ahhhh!"

"Oh no…" White whispered. He hadn't thought she'd actually fall. Stretching his arms out he felt her hit him, and hit him hard. The impact knocked him onto his back. "Owww," he whimpered.

Alice, who's eyes were squeezed shut tight, opened them and looked around. She was on the ground. _How strange. Has the ground always been this soft? _She looked down and jumped up with a yelp. "I'm so sorry White! Are you ok?"

White Joker gave her an icy stare. "Does it look like I'm ok?" Standing up he whipped the dirt off his back. "Just for that, you're going to have to do the trapeze at the show."

The girl gulped.

Just then the two little jester ran in, carrying a rope. They stopped when they saw Alice on her feet. "How… but… you… up there…" they said together.

"You're late! Get out of my sight!" White shouted at them and turned around, walking out of the tent.

The children looked at each other. "Do you think we should've told him the elephant escaped?" the girl asked.

The boy looked frightened. "I think so," he mumbled.

Alice asked, "Is that what made that noise?"

Both nodded.

"What the-!" someone shouted, just outside the tent.

The children and Alice sighed. "It seems he found out," the foreigner said.

Once more, the jesters nodded.

***sigh* I feel I got White's character wrong.**

***evil laughter* Yes, Alice is now going to do the trapeze. Yay for character torture!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"What the-!" White shouted, just outside the tent which Alice and two jester children were. Then, the ringmaster walked in, a huge smile on his face. "Alice," he called sweetly.

The foreigner gulped. _Why is he all smiley? He just flipped out now he's happy? I have a bad feeling about this, _she thought. With a sigh she walked up to White. "Yes?" she asked.

The smile staid in place. "I have a new idea for the show. Come with me." With that the two walked out of the tent.

In front of them was a baby elephant. A red and orange checkerboard saddle was placed on his back while a matching chain hung down from it's left ear. On the end of the chain was a golden tag that read, _Hi! I'm Hayner!_

"This is Hayner, Alice. I believe you've met him before," White told the girl.

She nodded, remembering a few days ago.

* * *

_A sigh escaped the clockmaker's lips as he sat watching the show in boredom. "They usually do the same tricks. It's annoying since I already figured out how they do them," he mumbled, shifting his weight so his head rested on his left palm._

_Alice, who sat on his left, shook her head. "How can you say that? I love the show! It's so much fun here at the circus!"_

_All three role holders, Gray, Julius, and Nightmare looked at her like she had three heads. "What?" she asked, not getting their amazement._

"_Why don't you just move here then?" Julius almost snarled, settling back down in his chair._

"_I, for one, want Alice to stay at the tower. It's so much fun reading her mind," Nightmare stated._

_Alice smiled. "Thank you, I guess."_

"_Anyway," Gray intervened. "you wouldn't be so bored if you had just sat back and enjoyed the show the first time, Julius."_

_Julius muttered a few incoherent things._

"_Look Alice! They're bringing in the elephants!" Nightmare shouted and pointed to the stage below them. Sure enough, two baby elephants were making their way on stage. "I love elephants!"_

_The brunette giggled. She really did understand the incubus's love for the animal. They were just so cute with their big ears!_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to announce that we'd like two volunteers from the audience!" White Joker called out. Several hands went up._

_Once again Julius sighed._

"_Peanuts! Get you're peanuts!" a person who was walking around called out._

_Alice's stomach growled. Gray looked at her and then yelled out, "Over here!"_

_The sales person threw a bag over and Alice instantly raised her hand to get it. As soon as she caught the small bag a spot light was place on her. Startled, she looked down to see White with a huge smile on his face. "We have our first volunteer!" he shouted and the audience applaud._

"_I didn't-" Alice started but Gray stopped her by saying, "Might as well get it over with Alice."_

_Soon enough Alice stood in front of one of the elephants while a faceless volunteer stood in front of the other. "Now, both of you are going to be hoisted in the air by your elephant and thrown. A person swinging on a trapeze will catch you. That person will then throw you onto the elephant's saddle where you will ride around the ring," White explained._

_Alice did not like the sound of being thrown by an elephant. She looked back to see the baby's trunk in her face. The trunk tapped her forehead and she giggled._

"_It seems like Hayner here likes you," White whispered in her ear._

"_Hayner?" Alice asked._

_The elephant then gave a sound as his trunk wrapped around her waist. Alice laughed. "Aww! You're so cute!" she squealed, rubbing it's forehead._

_

* * *

_

"Apparently he caught your sent in the circus and escaped to see you," White sighed. "I did tell you that he liked you."

The girl walked up and patted the elephant on the head. "Hello, Hayner."

Hayner gave a sound of enjoyment and wound his trunk around her waist. With a tiny huff, he hoisted her up and over his head until she sat on his saddle. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into the back of his.

"F****** stupid elephant. White! Teach the fat a** that the b**** is ours!" Black's voice rang out.

The elephant made a sound of annoyance and Alice laughed.

White smiled. "You've been quiet for quite some time, Black," he told his counterpart.

Black snorted. "I was busy. A f****** prisoner escaped from his cell. F****** b****** tripped over a jack-in-the-box and fell face first."

"Well, I wish I could've saw that," White said with a slight nod.

"Hey, White! What is it you were going to have me do in the show?" Alice asked, looking up from Hayner.

The ringmaster's smile twisted into a somewhat menacing one. "Let's just say, it's something to do with little Hayner here."

* * *

"Julius!" someone shouted. The clockmaker looked up just in time to see Boris slam open his office door.

With a sigh Julius said, "Boris. What is it now?"

"Where's Alice?" the cat yelled.

Julius's eyes widened then went back to normal as he returned to his clocks. "Don't act dumb and don't take me as a fool. You took her to the circus."

Boris walked over to the desk and slammed his hands down. He leaned in so his face was an inch away from Julius's, who was now looking at him. "I did but I left to get cotton-candy. When I got back to where I left her, she was gone. I checked all the other territories for her so she has to be here."

Now Julius was getting concerned. "Are you sure she's not just wandering around the market?" he asked.

The cat shook his head, mumbling, "I checked there too."

Julius said what both of them were fearing. "That must mean that she's with the Jokers."

**Sooo, I was thinking I'd be done with this in two more chapters. I just need to come up with a crazy routine for Alice! :)**

**So now the others realize Alice is captured! About time! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Julius said what both of them were fearing. "That must mean that she's with the Jokers."

Boris gulped. This was not good. This was so not good. For all he knew they had locked her up in their darkest, dampest, most terrifying cell. He shuddered at the thought of Alice sitting there in the cell's corner, crying her eyes out. Instantly he started charging for the door.

That was when Gray walked in.

"Oof," Boris mumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Oh. Hello Boris," Gray greeted then turned his attention to Julius that was weirdly up from his desk and putting on a winter coat. "Clockmaker, you must make that snow sculpture of Lord Nightmare. I will never hear the end of it if you don't."

Julius rolled his eyes. "I said I wasn't making that horrific thing. Besides, I have more important things to take care of. If I don't get Alice away from the Jokers soon, I'll never be able to get rid of her incessant whining," he mumbled, swiftly passing an absentminded lizard.

Snapping back to reality Gray asked, "Wait. Alice is with the Jokers?"

Boris nodded. "We're not certain, but it's likely."

Gray jogged up and blocked Julius's path. The man looked annoyed. "Hold on. We can't just go stumbling blindly in there. If Alice is there we may end up putting her into even more danger," the lizard tried to persuade.

The clockmaker stopped in his grumbling but Boris shouted out, "We need to get her back!"

"Be quiet! Gray's right," Julius hissed.

Boris pouted.

"We'll have Nightmare visit her dreams to see if she's actually there. If she is, we'll get her back tomorrow at the event." With that the three trudged down to the Clover Tower's Lord's bedroom.

"Lord Nightmare!" Gray yelled, knocking on the door.

A muffled groan emitted from the room. With this the lizard pushed the door open. Just as expected, Nightmare was on his bed, curled up in a number of sheets. "Wake up," Gray said, pushing his boss.

Nightmare coughed but didn't open his eyes.

"Well this is useless. You know how hard it is to get him out of bed," Julius sighed.

The cat snorted.

Meanwhile, Gray was fishing for something in his pocket. "I know. I also know how hard it is to get him to go to the hospital." Finding what he was looking for he turned around, holding out his hand to show what he had. The other two's eyes widened as they took in the object. Gray grinned slyly. Turning back he mumbled sweetly, "Time to wake up Lord Nightmare," before he stabbed the needle into his upper arm.

With a shriek of pain and surprise, the incubus shot out of bed. He looked down to see a drop of blood where he had been injected. "What'd you do that for?" he whined.

With a sigh Boris said, "Look, Caterpillar, Alice is in trouble and you're our only way to knowing where she is."

The world was swirls of blues, greens, and purples. Nightmare sat upside-down in mid air as he watched Alice slowly fade into the dream world. "Hello," he said cheerfully when she was all there.

* * *

Alice looked around for a second before her eyes met his. "Hello Nightmare."

Turning right side up, Nightmare asked, "Are you really with the Jokers?"

The girl pouted but nodded. "They tricked me into staying with them! Now I have to perform in the event tomorrow!"

Nightmare chuckled a little before his face set into a serious one. "Don't worry Alice. We'll be sure to get you out f there."

At this the foreigner was a bit startled. "As much as I'd like to see you all… I just… don't know," she finished lamely. She didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. She wanted to leave, yet again, she didn't. Alice didn't want to be around the Jokers and their sadistic ways, but she just couldn't exactly see it. Her thoughts annoyed her and sent her into utter confusion.

As did they to Nightmare. He had been reading her mind but didn't know how to make sense of any of it. The ideas were puzzling, but there was something familiar about them. A hidden meaning that they both should know.

With a cough Nightmare smiled. He had though of something that her feeling might be. It made him angry, but happy too. Alice just might've finally found what she had been looking for. With that in mind, Nightmare said, "I'll see you at the circus tomorrow. I look forward to the act."

Alice began to wake up, but not before she saw a pained look on the incubus's face. "Be careful," he mouthed.

Then she woke up.

* * *

"B****! Get your lazy a** up!" a voice shouted.

Alice groaned and sat up with a hand to her head. She was in a bed that was found in a spare room of the prison. Black stood with his arms folded angrily across his chest and a scowl on his face. Leaning in towards her, he snarled, "Today's the day, w****."

Again, she groaned. Yesterday she had spent several hours on several routines, all of which completely stupid. A blush formed on her face as she thought through these routines. She knew what was going to happen and it frightened her. It also made her slightly giddy. Hanging around the Jokers so much was starting to twist her mind, turning her into a girl that was somewhat like them.

Still, she was able to hang onto her sanity, though it might be for only a little while longer. _Seriously,_ she said in her mind. _I've been around them for, what, a day? I can't believe these two can change me so quickly._

The foreigner sat up in bed, slinging her legs over the mattress. She faced Black who was staring down at her legs. Self-consciously she looked too. Her nightdress had risen almost all the way to her waist. A slight blush formed on her cheeks but the new side of her slowly took over.

She stood up, not even a complete inch away from the prison guard, and pouted. "Aww, Black has come to wake me up for the big show," she teased.

Black scowled, glaring down at her. "It's not like I f****** wanted to. That b****** force me to do it. Said something about having to get the props set up."

Alice poked him on the cheek before walking away. "Sure," she slurred. "I think the big meanie is just getting soft."

Two hands grabbed her wrist, making her face the joker. "Don't ever f****** say that," he growled before throwing her arms down and slamming the door shut as he walked out.

A sly smile formed it's way on Alice's face. She took a dress out of the closet and began to change._ Who, no, what have I become?_ Alice questioned herself.

She realized that her mind might be intact, but it most certainly wasn't stopping this new her from controlling her body.

She also realized that if those two were able to change her so easily, Black and White might be even more dangerous than either her or any of the role-holders ever imagined.

**Sorry for the late update. :(**

**My computer has started being a jerk. *points at computer* Bad Conner! (Yes, I named my computer Conner)**

**I also had to go to the emergency room. Guess why. I passed out. What a heroine-like thing to do! That was a while ago but try listening to 'Are you ok?' and 'You sure you're fine?' for days straight. Anyway~ sorry for the late update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

The show had started, and has nearly come to the end with only three acts left. Each of these acts involved, of course, a little foreigner.

Alice stood waiting for the current act to finish. A blush came onto her face as she thought about what she had to do, but as she thought further a smile appeared. _Those two are seriously getting to me, _she though, looking at Black and White who were conversing with each other a little ways away.

Next to the girl stood Hayner the elephant, who wrapped his trunk around her waist. She smiled at him and patted his head.

Black Joker glared at the two before turning to his counterpart and asking, "Hey, b******. Why does the b**** have an elephant? You know I f****** hate elephants."

White Joker chuckled. So he had been able to keep Alice's last act away from him. Now, if only he could last a little longer. "You'll just have to see won't you," White said with a pleasant grin.

The prison guard scowled.

"Alice! You're up!" White called over to her.

With a gulp, Alice lead Hayner onto the stage.

**Julius's POV-**

I sighed. If Alice would just start her act we'd be able to get her back but no. She had to be going last.

Just as I was about to sigh again Peter, who sat several rows in front of me, exclaimed, "Why is my darling Alice performing?"

This sparked my attention and I looked to where the rabbit was pointing. Immediately a blush found it's way onto my face. Sure she was far away from me, but I had glasses for seeing close up, not far away.

She walked into the center of the ring, bringing an elephant along with her. This wasn't what shocked me. She was wearing a sparkly, strapless dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. It clung to her everywhere, pronouncing her feminine features. The dress showed that her hips moved when she walked, unlike her normal one did.

My blush darkened as Alice turned to face the audience, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she shouted out, sounding like the ringmaster himself. She spread her arms out, as if to give the audience a huge hug. Continuing she said, "I will be performing three acts, all of which the ringmaster has picked a special guest for!"

Now, that was interesting. So she was going to have people from the crowd help her.

Nightmare, who was sitting on my left, nudged me with his elbow. "We'll wait 'till the end of the show to take her back. That's if, well, I'll explain later," he whispered in my ear.

I stared at him as if he was mad.

Then he pushed me out of my seat, making me stand up awkwardly.

"Julius Monrey!" Alice's voice called out. I returned my attention to find her staring right at me. "You're my first helper!"

My eyes widened. "What the-" I started to shout but the crowd drowned me out with their cheering.

I groaned and made my way towards the stage and took my place next to Alice, my blush coming back seeing her so close up. She smiled at me before informing the audience, "The things I'm about to do aren't actually acts. You can just call them, well, torture I guess." At that her smile twisted into something evil. Something only Black Joker was capable of.

She pointed to the elephant's back and stared at me. "On," she commanded.

I looked at the elephant in the eyes, giving it a cold, hard glare. It's trunk waved up and it turned it's head away from me. "No way am I going on that thing," I mumble.

Suddenly Alice's face is right in front of mine. Yet again I blush. She feigns a hurt look and whispers, "Will you do it? For me? Please?"

My icy appearance melts. I could never stand it when she looked like she was about to cry. With a sigh I get up onto the elephant's back. It turns it's head and looks at me. It seems to be laughing and telling me, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Buddy."

As I begin to get nervous the elephant bursts into action. It jumps, spins, and dashes left and right madly. I can feel myself turning purple as I hold onto it's ears for dear life. I just know I'm going to be sick.

**Ace's POV-**

I watch as Julius is thrown about on the elephant's back. My usual smile is huge. It's so funny seeing Julius turn purple and get ready to throw up.

Next to me Mr. Peter was fuming. "I can't believe this," he mumbled.

I turned to him and said, "Mr. Peter, Alice didn't pick Julius. White did."

Peter turned to me and shouted, "I know that, germ! What I don't get is why my love is performing in this show! She must've been tricked by that stupid worm!"

"Alright! We are ready for our next volunteer!" Alice's voice rang out. Returning my attention to the stage I saw a blue Julius running for the nearest trashcan. I laughed. Seriously, Julius could be such a party pooper.

Unlike when Alice had announce Julius as her 'victim,' the whole tent went dark. People murmured, confused as to what was going on. Suddenly there were spotlights going around. I grinned, wondering who the next sucker was going to be.

What I did not expect was for all of those spotlights to land on me.

My smile grew wider and I jumped out of my seat, running down to the stage. "Hey Alice!" I greeted as I stopped next to her.

She sighed, "Hi Ace." Then she clapped her hands. Five rings lit up with fire. Looking around at them I whistled. In my amazement I didn't realize when Alice backed up and the elephant made a grab for my sword.

I jumped, realizing that my sword had almost been stolen. I laughed. "Did you think you could get this?" I asked the elephant, reaching down to find that… my sword was gone. My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw the elephant point my precious weapon at me.

Putting hands up I started to back away, saying, "Easy, elephant. You don't want to hurt uncle Ace now and remember it later do you?" Of course, this didn't work, and it slashed straight for my clock.

Even though it was a baby elephant I still had enough common sense to be wary. I jumped back. Finding that I had successfully dodged the attack I breathed deeply through my nose. There was a smell in the air, like smoke. Then I felt my back start to burn. I turned my neck to see that I was on fire. Literally.

With a roll of my eyes and a huge grin I thought, _Well, could this day get any better?_ Just then the elephant attacked again, forcing me to jump through the flaming hoop. _I might just be in even worse shape than Julius after this. Who would think that the best fighter in all of Wonderland would be forced back by a baby elephant that stole his sword?_

**Black's POV-**

Ok, so this was f****** going a lot better than I had thought it would. I mean, first that pathetic excuse for a man, the b***** clockmaker got hurled about so much that he was about to f****** puke. Now the b****** knight was getting it handed to him by the elephant.

Diabolical laughter found it's way out of my mouth as I watched the knight be forced backwards through all the hoops.

White looked at me, with his f****** polite grin.

Glaring at him I snarled, "What do you want?"

That grin of his turned evil as he walked over to me. Pressing one hand on my back he mumbled, "The second act's over."

"So what?" I growled. Now, he was ruining my fun.

"Please welcome our last performer," the b**** shouted out, not finishing her sentence.

Just then White pushed me so hard that I stumbled out from backstage. I looked around and locked eyes with Alice. "Black Joker," she finished.

I gulped. _F***, _I thought. _The b**** teamed up with that b****** White to f*** me over._

**Ok, I know I said I would be done in two more chapters, two chapters ago, but there's going to be one more. XD**

**Instead of torturing Alice I decided to torture the three roleholders that got the highest on the poll. Black Joker- 7, Ace- 6, and Julius- 5. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Black Joker stumbled onto the stage just as Alice announced him as the last performer. The audience erupted into laughter, that was, until Black recovered from his astonishment and glared at them, yelling, "All you f****** b******* better shut the f*** up before all you're a**** get thrown into a cell!" As soon as his swearing fit was over the crowd fell silent. Even if the situation was funny, there were limits to people's laughter when it came to the darker Joker.

Alice, however, walked over to him.

"What do you want, b****?" he snarled.

The girl smiled up at him. All Black did was glower down at her. His expression faltered when her face inched towards his. "I want," she whispered. As he was about to grab her, she dashed away. A huge smile lit up her face as she held up a whip. "This!"

Black looked to his waist, where he kept his whip, only to find it missing. He ran after Alice, who was heading towards the latter and up to the tightrope. "Get back here!" he yelled at her. A second later he was right behind her. His hand reached out, about to yank her to him by her hair, when an unexpected sound rang out.

The darker Joker stood, frozen, with wide eyes and laughter sounded from behind the stage. It could only be White laughing. Cautiously, Black turned to where the sound had come from. His crude expression soon turned into a mortified one. _If there's one thing I'm afraid of, it's this,_ he thought as he saw the baby elephant charging for him.

The prison guard ran, trying to avoid the beast. Now the audience was laughing along with his counterpart and the foreigner, who was standing in the middle of the tightrope. "I'm going to f****** kill you all! Especially you, b****** White and b**** Alice!" he screamed.

During his screaming, Black's speed had slowed. Looking behind him, he found the elephant's trunk about a foot from him. A high pitch shriek fill the big top and Black started running again. Now the audience was dying. To hear the cold clocked prison guard shriek like a girl in fear, of a baby elephant no less, was something clock stopping.

"Aww," Alice sighed. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting on the rope.

Black looked up at her as he ran under where she sat.

"Poor Black. Now what could get you out of this mess? Oh, your whip! Where is it? That's right, here!" At this she waved her right arm, the whip in hand.

Black stopped so she was facing him. "Give me the f****** thing back!" he yelled.

Alice pouted, and pretended to think. "Hmm, no."

"B****!" Black shouted.

Her eyes widened and she pointed behind him. "Watch out!"

Looking back, he saw the elephant rushing towards him. With another girlish shriek, he began running. After circling around the tightrope he had an idea. Reaching a ladder Black began to climb up.

Alice got on her feet as he walked onto the rope unsteadily. His shaking of the rope made her nervous. "Give. Me. The. Whip. B****." Each word was a new sentence, proving his anger.

Beneath them, the elephant waited, expecting Black to fall. Reaching the brunette, Black grabbed the whip. He tried to yank it out of her hold. All he succeeded in doing was causing Alice to loose her balance.

She fell over, lost her grip on the whip, and fell head first down to the ground. Of course, once again, there was no net. Alice was now the one shrieking. Meanwhile, Black tried to catch her with his whip. The crowd fell silent, waiting for Black to save her, or for Alice to literally die. What no one expected to happen was for neither of these outcomes to happen.

Before she could hit the ground, the elephant's trunk wrapped around her waist. Alice staid there, upside-down, wondering what had just happened.

Everyone in the big top blushed bright red. Now Alice wondered why they were doing that, until it hit her. She was upside-down… with a dress. She shrieked again and fumbled to cover herself up. The elephant seemed to laugh and returned her to her feet.

**Nightmare's POV-**

My blush had faded when Alice started yelling at Black and White had revealed himself. Gray stood up. _Now's the time, _he thought. Before he could run down to where Alice was and abduct her, I put my hand on his wrist. Gray looked back at me incredulously.

I smiled at him. "No. She's happy with them, she has finally found her home here in Wonderland," I told him.

Gray's look staid the same but as he looked towards Alice, who was still yelling at Black and who had White's arm around her waist, he smiled. It was a pained smile, but it showed he understood. "Let's go back to the tower," he mumbled, and I let him go.

**Normal POV-**

Alice sat on a couch in the prison. White sat next to her and Black across from her on the other couch. He was sulking, but that didn't matter. Not in the slightest. "I performed for you," Alice said.

White smiled at her, his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you did," he agreed.

Now she looked at him expectantly. "I can go now."

Black snapped, "No! The deal f****** was that you'd have to f****** live here!"

Alice pouted, but then the new side of her took over, like it had during the show. She stood up and walked over to Black, who she then sat next to. He glared at her, about to say something. Alice cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Black's hand snapped up to her head, going to force her closer, but she broke the kiss and went back to White's side.

Putting his arm back around her, and ignoring the swearing spree of Black, White chuckled. "My life has just turned way more interesting."

The foreigner looked at him curiously and he smiled at her before kissing her cheek. "B******. You're an idiot, you should've just forced an actual kiss on the b****," Black declared.

White chuckled again and Alice blushed, looking away. The ringmaster said, "I am a gentleman, unlike someone I know."

Black huffed, annoyed.

**The end! Yay!**

**Poor Black, I had to make him afraid of elephants. Well I hope you liked it and please thank **Horsewhisper3 **for requesting the story!**


End file.
